Patients with advanced measurable metastatic malignant melanoma are treated with oral melatonin. The dose is escalated by 25 per cent in groups of 3 patients starting at 75 mg/m2. Patients are then followed for response and toxicity with particular emphasis on measurement of gonadotropin and thyroid hormones.